


all I see is dominoes falling up

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJ!Tsukishima, Kuroo is a fan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: kei is some sort of a famous DJ and tetsurou is a fan. except tetsurou doesn't know it's him and unknowingly gushes about kei...to kei.“It’s a religious experience.”“I’ve never heard anyone call my music a religious experience.”“I—what?”





	all I see is dominoes falling up

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I was listening to [Flume’s Tiny Cities](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_6In1gr36A) on loop as I was writing this. The title of this fic is from that song. All music by tsukki mentioned in this drabble are story specific. :3

He hears the EDM blasting through the boy’s headphones.

Tetsurou has a thing with people blasting music so loud the sound leaks out of their headphones. It makes him worry for their hearing even when he knows it’s not his business and therefore should not care. The boy is standing a couple of feet away from him, and there’s a business man in the middle of them, yet he can still hear the muffled sounds of an EDM through the boy’s large (and probably expensive) white Sony headphones.

To keep his sanity in check, he plugs in his own earphones and scrolls through his current favorite playlist. He sets it on an acceptable volume (unlike the stranger near him) before scrolling through his messages as he waits to get off at his stop.

When he's finished replying to his messages and checked all his notifications, he pulls up his music player app to browse through his song list for the current song he’s had on repeat for days.

“You listen to Firefly?”

A voice sounded beside him and Tetsurou looks up to meet bored yellow eyes. It’s the boy with the loud music and he’s now standing beside him.

“I’m sorry?” Tetsurou takes an earphone off. “How did you know what I was listening to?” He didn’t think his music is loud enough to be heard by anyone else, at least not if they have their own music blasting through their ears, too.

The stranger blinks, startled as if he couldn’t believe Tetsurou heard him, and he slides his headphones down to his neck.

“Oh—umm—sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I just looked down and saw the album cover and I—sorry.”

Tetsurou regards the stranger—tall, blonde, _pretty_ —as he sheepishly looks away.

“Nah, man. It’s cool,” he tells the Pretty Blonde as he thumbs through his music list on his phone. “You know Firefly?”

“I…yeah.”

“My friend recommended him. I’ve only listened to The King’s Fall and Little Giant but so far I like his music. His remixes are good, too.”

“If you like that you should listen to the Flightless Crows and the remix of it he did with Kunikira. It’s longer and more upbeat.”

The doors of the train opened and Pretty Blonde Stranger walks out before Tetsurou could react.

Later, he opens Spotify to search for Firefly’s page. He falls asleep listening to his second EP album.

 

* * *

 

Pretty Blonde is on the same train again standing by the doors and Tetsurou finds himself approaching him. He lowers his headphones when he saw Tetsurou’s reflection on the train’s doors and turns to him.

“So, I listened to the Flightless Crows remix you said last time—well, actually I listened to Firefly’s discography on Spotify until I fell asleep. I normally don’t listen to EDMs or House music much but this guy—he gets it, you know? He knows how to make them real good.”

Tetsurou sees the pretty blonde stranger’s lips curve into a smile. A small one but a smile nonetheless and it looked nice on him that Tetsurou couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like if he smiled more, wider, and what it would take to make that happen.

“I heard he’s dropping a new album tonight.” Pretty Blonde said as he puts his headphones back on. “Around midnight, probably”

“No! Shit, really?!”

Pretty Blonde’s smile is bigger this time, almost as if he’s holding a laugh. And damn, Tetsurou thinks, if he’s this pretty with a smile he wants to know what he would look like laughing.

The train stops as the door opens. Pretty Blonde spares him one last look before he exits.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think?” Pretty Blonde asks as Tetsurou approaches him at the same spot by the doors. “Of the new album?”

Tetsurou removes an earphone. Firefly’s new album has been on repeat on his playlist since he bought it online.

“Dude, I waited ‘til midnight for the drop. I bought it online as soon as it was available and it’s just been on loop ever since.”

“You think it’s that good?”

“It’s a religious experience.” Tetsurou said, eyes wide as he slowly nods his head.

Pretty Blonde chuckles and it snaps Tetsurou out of his gushing of Firefly’s music. The music from his earphone fades into the background as he listens to Pretty Blonde laugh. Forget Firefly. He wants Pretty Blonde’s laugh on loop instead.

“I’ve never heard anyone call my music a religious experience.”

“I—what?”

The train doors open again and Pretty Blonde is gone before Tetsurou could process what he said.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou makes a beeline to the same train doors as soon as he boards.

Sure enough Pretty Blonde is standing there, Sony headphones on and his head slightly bowed down. He looks up when he sees him, sliding down his headphones to his neck and a greeting at the tip of his tongue before Tetsurou cut him off.

“You’re Firefly.”

The blonde just blinks, slowly, mildly surprised before his expression levels again.

“So, you’ve searched me.” Firefly says, smooth and cool. “I didn’t think you’d find out this soon.”

He did a little—well, okay he did a huge sweep of the internet last night to search who Firefly is. The artist was so secretive and mysterious that Tetsurou couldn’t find anything about him other than about his work and the common industry info. There aren’t even any photos of him except album covers. He only managed to put a face to the name when he stumbled upon a blog entry from a really old blogging site dated four years ago—the year when Firefly’s first demo was released. The blog was about the demo, promoting it and calling Firefly ‘an up and coming artist’ with a picture of the demo’s cover which was a candid profile shot of him. Tetsurou had stared at his screen in quiet shock before he promptly wished for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Why didn’t you—you just—you should’ve told me!”

Pretty Blonde—Firefly frowns, his thin brows furrowing and a cute pout on his lips. Damn it, Tetsurou thinks, even when he’s frowning he’s cute.

“That would have been presumptuous, I think.”

“No, that would have saved me from embarrassing myself in front of a cute boy!” Tetsurou half shouts before he catches himself remember where they are and settles to harsh whispering. “I called your music a _religious experience_! I mean it is—but! I must have sounded obsessed or something. Oh my god. Please don’t think I am. I just really like your music and I—“

“Umm…” Firefly cuts his rambling. “My real name is Tsukishima Kei. Firefly is just what I use for my music.”

Tetsurou blinks at him before remembering his manners. “Oh—umm—I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tetsurou held out his hand and Tsukishima shook it. “Sorry I don’t have a cool alias.” He said with a smile as he rubs the back of his head self-consciously.

“Kuroo-san is fine.”

Tetsurou would have preferred for him to call him by his first name but, oh well.

There is an awkward bout of silent after that and Tetsurou just wants the train doors to open so he can throw himself under the tracks. That could’ve gone better. He could have made it all casual and just ‘Oh, hey, man. So, you’re Firefly. Cool I really like your music.’ But no, he just had to freak out and make it weird. Good job, Tetsurou.

“So, Kuroo-san thinks I’m cute.” Tsukishima says at length, offhandedly and almost teasing. Tetsurou blushes, wanting more than ever to disappear right there and there, but doesn’t deny it.

“I thought it was already obvious with the way I kept talking to you.”

Tsukishima hums and says nothing else. The stop where he is getting off is getting near and Tetsurou is still working up the courage to ask for his number and debating whether that will be creepy. He did just basically admit that he’s a fan and had stalked the internet for his face.

“What was your favorite track? From the album?”

Tetsurou is caught a little off guard but he manages to answer without stumbling on his words and his voice shaking.

“I like Black Cat. It was catchy and smooth. There was that part with the bass drop followed by a sort of sensual beat that’s just so good and now it’s my personal anthem. But my favorite has got to be The Halo Around the Moon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I don’t know. It’s just…it gives me a rush, you know? Like…like, I just won something.”

“I see.”

“Did that sound weird? I’m sorry if that sounds weird! I just—”

“No, no. Just…thank you. For liking my music.”

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for. You’re really good.”

Tetsurou catches the slight coloring on his cheeks before he looked away and—God, how can he be this cute? The guy has a 1.2 million Spotify subscribers with a 2.6 million Twitter following and he acts like it’s a big deal that Tetsurou likes his music? Holy shit. He really is out of Tetsurou’s league.

But God must have taken pity on him because just as he was about to call it quits, Tsukishima turns to him and asks,

“Would you like to come to my studio sometime?”

Tetsurou gapes because did he just hear that right? Did Firefly really just invite him to his studio? Did he actually throw himself in the tracks and died and is now in heaven?

The train is slowly coming to a stop and Tsukishima is looking at him expectantly. Tetsurou snaps out of his shock to exclaim,

“I-I—yes! I mean, I—I’d love that.”

Tsukishima smirks at him and not for the first time that day, Tetsurou wonders why is he the way he is.

They exchange numbers. Tetsurou’s hands is shaking the entire time that he has to double check if he typed his numbers right. He hands Tsukishima’s phone back just in time for the doors to open. Tsukishima sends him a last shy smile before stepping off the train.

Tetsurou stares after him even as the doors closed and the train moves, clutching at his phone and unbelieving of his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -KuniKira, the artist Firefly collaborated the remix of Flightless Crows is... **Kuni** mi A **kira**  
>  -How does Firefly do live shows and still maintains his face a secret: He performs behind a LED wall that projects his silhouette to the audience.  
> -It was Kei who asked Testurou out. Tetsurou confessed that he wanted to ask him out for the longest time and when Kei asked why he didn't he said, "I didn't want you to think I was asking you out because I'm a fan and...you know." Naturally, Kei called him stupid.  
> -Tetsurou thought it so cute when he found out 'Firefly' is the English word for 'Kei'  
> -Tetsurou loves the fact that no one knows who Firefly is in real life except him. Kei teases him and calls him obsessed. 
> 
> I'm trying this thing where I'm writing something everyday. They're mostly just drabble ficlets so I just post them on my [Tumblr](https://www.miya-twins.tumblr.com). You can check them out [here](http://wwww.miya-twins.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and some of my other works[here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1592826/proserandom).


End file.
